prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (August 29, 2014)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 22, 2014 |nextevent = Super Viernes September 5, 2014 }} The August 29, 2014 ''Super Viernes'' professional wrestling show hosted the finals of Mexican wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) annual Universal Championship tournament. In previous weeks Último Guerrero and La Sombra had both won their qualifying round to head to the finals of the tournament. Guerrero had previously won the 2009 Universal Championship tournament and La Sombra had won the 2011 tournament, which meant that for the first time ever there would be a two time winner winner of the Universal Championship. Both Guerrero and La Sombra had been involved in separate storylines up until this point, Último Guerrero continued his several-years long feud with Atlantis while La Sombra had been part of an emerging group known as Los Ingobernables that had headlined a large number of CMLL shows in 2014. The tournament finals was the only tournament match to be contested under "best two-out-of-three falls'' rules and saw Último Guerrero win the first and third fall to become the first ever two time Universal Championship tournament winner. In the second to last match of the night long time rivals Negro Casas and Rush found themselves on opposite sides of a Six-man tag team match as they clashed to carry on the feud that had seen Negro Casas shaved bald less than a month ago and Casas and partner Shocker defeated Rush and La Máscara to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. Another issue in the semi-main event was the ongoing storyline between former partners Rey Escorpión and Dragón Rojo, Jr. that began when Dragón Rojo, Jr. decided to leave the Rey Escorpión led Los Revolucionarios del Terror ("The Revolutionaries of Terror") a few months prior. The betrayal led to an ongoing rivalry between the two, a rivalry that had already seen Dragón Rojo, Jr. successfully defend the CMLL World Middleweight Championship against his Rey Escorpión on the August 8 Super Viernes show. Casas and Rey Escorpión were joined by Niebla Roja as they took on Rush, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Atlantis, defeateding the trio by disqualification when Rush caused his team to lose after a low blow on Casas. The fourth match of the night was used to showcase a quickly developing feud between Rey Cometa and Cavernario, a storyline that would lead to a featured match on the CMLL 81st Anniversary Show only a few weeks later. Rey Cometa, Máscara Dorada and Valiente took on the group known as La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague"; Cavernario, El Felino and Mr. Niebla). In the third and deciding fall La Peste Negra's disregard for the rules got the team disqualified for excessive violence on Rey Cometa. Results ; ; *Disturbio and Guerrero Negro, Jr. defeated Soberano, Jr. and Star, Jr. in a Tag team best-two-out-of-three falls match *Puma and La Fiebre Amarilla (Kamaitachi and Okumura) defeated Cachorro, Dragon Lee and Pegasso 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Ángel de Oro, Blue Panther and Fuego defeated El Sagrado, Hombre sin Nombre and Commandante Pierroth 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Máscara Dorada, Rey Cometa and Valiente defeated La Peste Negra (Barbaro Cavernario, El Felino and Mr. Niebla) by disqualification in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Negro Casas, Niebla Roja and Rey Escorpión defeated Atlantis, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Rush by DQ 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Último Guerrero defeated La Sombra 2-1 in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2014 tournament final best two-out-of-three falls match August 2014 Super Viernes Competitors External links * Results Category:2014 events